


One Night Stand

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kris hayatından sıkılmıştı.Ona hayran olan harika bir erkek arkadaşı, iyi bir işi ve onu tüm hayatı boyunca destekleyen bir ailesi vardı.Ama bu yeterli değildi. Günden güne hayatı daha sıkıcı hâle geliyordu. Uyan, kahvaltı yap, işe git, eve gel, akşam yemeği ye, yat. Sürekli tekrar eden. Tabii ara sıra erkek arkadaşını beceriyordu, ama o ikisi gittikçe daha fazla uzaklaşıyor gibiydiler.Bir gece Kris ve erkek arkadaşı kavga ettiler ve Kris aklını toplamak ve biraz eğlenmek için evden ayrıldı. Striptizi kadar, yatakta çok tecrübeli olan bir striptizci Kai’yle tanıştığı striptiz kulübüne karıştı.Tek gecelik ilişki, daha fazla şeye dönüşürse ne olur peki?





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Night Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402219) by Kyla162. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

 

Kris insan denizi arasında zikzaklar çizip bara doğru gidiyordu. Tao, yüzüne tokat attıktan sonra, kapıdan fırtına gibi çıkmıştı ve onu beklemeyen diğerine bağırmıştı.

Aklını toparlaması gerekiyordu. Tao’yu unutmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Barda bir sadalyeye oturdu, büyük boy biradan sipariş etti ve birayı kafasına dikti.

“ Buraya dikkat beyefendiler, favori dansçınız Kai’in zamanı geldi!” Kris interkomdan çıkan sunucunun sesini duydu. Kris kafasını kaldırdı, bir sırıtmayla karşılaştı. “Hey seksi şey.” Baldan tatlı ses, gözlerini Kris’e dikerek konuştu. Kai Kris’in tam önündeki barda dans ederken, hoparlörlerden müzik sesi yükseldi. Bardan aşağıya doğru eğildi, ona para uzatan adamların istediği gibi sallanıyordu.

Müzik durduktan sonra, Kai kalabalığa bir öpücük yolladı ve barın aşağısında başıboş gezinmeye başladı. Göz kamaştırıcı adam çekilmeden önce Kris uzandı ve kolunu kavradı. “ Affedersin,” Kris onu aşağıya çekerken söyledi.

Kai ona gülümsedi ve ona doğru eğildi. “Evet?” Kelimeyi uzatarak mırıldandı.

Kris’in eli Kai’in koluna yavaşça sürçtü. "Meşgul müsün şu anda?”

Esmer çocuk yabancının ne istediğini bilerek sırıttı. “ Sayılmaz.”

Kris gülümsedi, pantolonu daralıyormuş gibi hissetmeye başlamıştı.

“ Benimle arkaya gelmek ister misin?” Kai söyledi, bardan Kris’in kucağına sürtünerek indi.

Kris elleri Kai’in göğsünü ezerken başıyla onayladı. “Evet, lütfen.”


End file.
